Truthful Lies
by Amberclaw
Summary: As Spottedpaw struggles with friendships, lies, and betrayal, he can not help but feel a growing uneasiness of his mentor that is unshared by any of his clanmates. Meanwhile, a clever plot is unfolding that could prove fatal to more than one WindClan cat.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series or any of the characters, places, or names mentioned. _

**This story takes place several years after the current setting in ANP. Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and all deputies/senior warriors have long been dead. I made a point of making some of the main characters out of apprentices scarcely mentioned in A New Prophecy (yet listed in the Allegiances.) **

** This is my very first fanfic, and writing it has been new territory for me as I am usually only accustomed to roleplaying. Criticism, good or bad, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Reviews would be nice yet I will continue writing the story despite how many I receive. Although I don't mind 'bad' criticism – since it helps correct problem areas – any flaming or negative comments will be ignored because to be honest, I really am enjoying writing this story and I could care less about your opinions. **

**Enough rambling, here's the prologue. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long stalks of grass swayed in harmonic motion with the restless wind, their shadows staining the moon-bleached moorland with dancing streaks and lines. The warrior ancestors sparkled magnificently in the Silverpelt, tainting the indigo sky with their brilliance that seemed to multiply for miles and miles onward. Not one cloud lay in their wake tonight, yet never had they seemed farther away from the cats who needed them most.

A pair of emerald eyes glittered within the tangles of high grasses. The creature's muscles were tense beneath his dense ashy coat, and his broadened features seemed to possess a look of anticipation if not impatience. As if on cue, two identical dark shadows emerged from behind a large boulder not too far off from the cat. The newcomers matched in pace as their paw steps moved in total unison. Only once the moonlight chased away their shadows could the gray cat distinguish one from the other.

The smaller cat had colors that seemed to swirl together like an embroidered tapestry; golds, yellows, silvers, black. She had scars from countless battles, yet still held herself with an air of gracefulness that made her appear beautiful nonetheless. The other, a murky brown tabby, was less kind to the eye. His muzzle was twisted in one direction, distorting the overall impression of his already unfortunate looking face.

"Thistleheart." the female growled in a smooth voice, nodding with forced effort toward the WindClan cat. Her amber eyes almost possessed a look of smugness. "How did WindClan receive our message?"

Thistleheart narrowed his shifty green eyes in response, reflecting his mistrust of this older she-cat. Gruffly, he replied, "I do not believe there is anyone _willing_ in WindClan. But however, my dear Swallowtail, I have convinced some rogu-."

"No." The other ShadowClan cat had an unpleasantly screechy, high-pitched voice to go along with his hideous face. "Onyxstar does not believe you can rally up all of the support that you claim."

"Well, Talonface, you tell Onyxstar that I already _have_ the back-up." Thistleheart's voice rose in relentlessness as he regained his confidence. "In every clan at that!"

"You say we can trust you, Thistleheart." the deep-throated hiss came from Swallowtail, amber eyes flashed with indignation as the moon highlighted a particular scar that stretched across her left eye. "I don't think you know exactly what you are doing."

Thistleheart's muscles rippled underneath of his thick gray pelt as he leered over the much smaller she-cat. Despite his massive size, she did not even twitch a whisker and held his furious gaze steadily. A sharp tapping ruptured the silence as she unsheathed her sickle-like claws against the frozen ground.

"I don't care what you think, you old crow!" he spat "You tell Onyxstar he has nothing to worry about. His plans will be carried out soon enough."

"You have been saying that since our apprentices were newborn kits!" she snarled back with equal ferocity. "If you delay much longer, there will _be_ no chance!"

Thistleheart clenched his teeth together and retracted his claws into the earth, fighting down the urge to lunge himself straight for the she-cat's throat. If she doubted him, did that mean all of ShadowClan doubted him? How could he help carry out Onyxstar's plan if the leader's own cats could not support him?

A piercing howl of a Twoleg's mutt cut their meeting short. The noisy brute rustled through the grass not too far off from the three cats. With one last disdainful hiss, Swallowtail spun around and headed back in the direction of ShadowClan, Talonface scrabbling after her on his ungraceful paws. Thistleheart departed only after he made sure they had crossed their side of the border. Until the time Onyxstar's infallible plans could be carried out, he would not hesitate to flay any stray ShadowClan cat that so much as sniffed WindClan territory.


End file.
